


Five Minutes

by rntskl



Category: Dead Kids (2019)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Mention of Molestation, mention of rape, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rntskl/pseuds/rntskl
Summary: After having an episode during a film showing, Charles Blanco tried to calm Gideon Uy down and assured him that everything was going to be okay.
Relationships: Charles Blanco/Gideon Uy, Side Paolo Gabriel/Yssa Miranda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:  
> This story involves molestation, physical and mental abuse, and bullying.  
> Okay. It has been a while since I last posted here, ergo, it has been a while since I last wrote something. Please bear with me and my work. Haha!  
> I wrote this in the middle of the night because I can't sleep and decided to post it immediately without proofreading it so there will be errors along the way. But, I hope that you still enjoy it!

There was a film showing going on at the auditorium for all the Grade 12 students of Colegio de San Antonio de Padua. On the third row sat the ever-sulking Charles Blanco with the naïve Mark Sta. Maria on his right, and the famously loud Paolo Gabriel on his left who seemed to be more focused on flirting with his girlfriend Yssa Miranda than on watching the movie. A couple of rows behind them sat fourth (actually the third, the fourth being Sta. Maria) of the quartet was Gideon Uy who would rather be texting his friends than spending another minute of his life analyzing the film playing in front of him, but the teachers decided to temporarily confiscate every electronics device from the students, so, no phone for him (and everyone else on the auditorium.

The film was about a third-class Filipino family living in the slums of Metro Manila, trying their best to survive each day by finding different means of earning money. It was engaging but oftentimes boring thanks to its intricate plot that was too dark and mature for its audience. In fact, it was so _captivating_ that almost half of the students were asleep, with a few even snoring.

Blanco, who was trying to get Sta Maria’s attention by annoying him gave up when the latter glared at him and whispered, “Tumigil ka nga, Blancs, kung ayaw mong hindi ko gawin ýung reaction paper mo para dito.” He just rolled his eyes at the obviously angry Sta Maria and replied, “Sungit naman.” He turned to Paolo, but he, too, was too busy to entertain him. With nothing else to do, he returned his attention to the film and watched.

The film sequence shifted from the mother’s point of view to the son’s. He was around twelve, petite and obviously malnourished. He was walking on a poorly lit hallway with his father as his guide who then led him in front of a ragged door. The boy’s father knocked three times before a Caucasian male opened it. It looked at the boy and said, “Is this for me?” The boy’s father nodded. “Yes sir, just like what you wanted, sir!” he said while handing his son to the man on the doorway. The man smiled in a creepy manner to the boy and said, “Well, young man! Come in, come in!”

Blanco knew exactly what was going on. He frantically searched the dark room for someone. He was starting to panick. Sta Maria noticed how Blanco was acting and asked him what was going on. “Wala, wala. Alam mo ba kung saan nakaupo si Uy?” he answered.

Sta Maria looked behind him and said, “Baka andoon sa bandang likuran? Hindi ba mga taga-Loyalty ýung mga ýon?”

Blanco stood up to have a better view of the people around him. “Saan?” he asked Sta Maria.

“Hoy! Maupo ka nga!” someone shouted.

“May mga nanonood dito! Upo!”

Paolo looked at his friend and ask, “Hoy. Ano bang ginagawa mo? Sino bang hinahanap mo diyan?”

“Wala,” Blanco replied as he slowly sits. His heart was beating fast. _Shit,_ he whispered to himself. _Nasaan ka ba?_ His eyes caught something. A few rows behind him, he found Gideon Uy whose eyes were fixated on the screen. He was slightly trembling. Blanco reached out to his pocket for his phone, but it wasn’t there. _Fuck_.

\---

Uy felt as if someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water on his entire body. A lump was forming on this throat. He tried to turn away from the huge screen in front of him, but he was frozen in fear. He couldn’t move at all. His vision was starting to blur from the tears forming on the surface of his eyes. He was trembling. When he blinked, he caught a glimpse of a worried Blanco, a few rows in front him. Their eyes met, and suddenly, he can move. He stood up and made a run for the comfort room just outside the auditorium.

\---

Anyone and everyone who knew the name Gideon Uy knew one thing, and only one thing, about him, and that was the title _Mighty Meaty Hotdog Boy_ , dubbed by no other than Chuck _Motherfucking_ Santos, thanks to the video made viral by—you guessed it—that son of a bitch.

It was supposed to be a night of fun—well, it was a _fun_ night­­­—but alcohol and raging hormones weren’t a good combination. He was just there to destress, but instead, he was put on a situation he never once in his life thought of being in. He was stripped off of his clothing, blindfolded, and tied on a chair, surrounded by a crowd of boys chanting, “Subo! Subo!” He was panicking. He didn’t know what to do. Hecl! He didn’t even know how he ended up there! He felt something touched his lips. It was round, and warm; almost flesh-like. He was hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was. The chant grew louder and louder. The _thing_ was being forced to his mouth. _Tangina,_ he thought. The rest was history.

Going to school two days after the incident was the most excruciating day of his life. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone was talking about him. Everyone was laughing at him, calling him names, including the one that stuck with him until today; “Mighty Meaty Hotdog Boy.” He wanted to run away and cry, maybe punch a wall or two that day. He’d do anything to make them stop, but he was too embarrassed and too scared to do anything. So, he just let everything slide by doing nothing. That’s when the bullying start—or worsened, he has always been bullied, but not that often until that dreadful day. Thankfully, he had friends.

Now, there was one thing about Gideon Uy that no one knew about, except for the one person he trusts the most in the world: Charles Blanco. Before the bullying, before the hot dog incident, and even before Colegio de San Antonio de Padua, was a secret that he would rather forget than keep; he was a molested child. It started when he was 8, maybe 9, he was too young to remember. His parents decided to bring him and the entire Uy family to a month-long vacation somewhere in the south of Luzon in a distant relative’s ancestral house. There lived an old man whose name he’d cursed for what he did to him. He wasn’t sure if it was a relative or a house help. He didn’t care; he didn’t want to remember. That man was kind to him. He would often give him candies whenever he’d pass him by in the house. At first, he thought that he was a nice man, but, boy, was he so wrong. That man molested him.

\---

Blanco saw Uy stood up quickly and left the auditorium. He turned to Sta Maria and said, “Magsi-CR lang ako, bro.” Sta Maria was about to ask him what was wrong, but Blanco was already several seats away from him. He was in a hurry. He looked at Paolo who seemed to have sensed that something was wrong, too. They both haven’t seen Blanco react this way. Something must be really wrong. They were about to follow Blanco when their teacher shot them a look and pointed at movie screen, urging them to stay and watch.

Blanco frantically hurried after Uy who he saw entered the Male Confort Room just a few steps away from the auditorium. When he came inside the CR, all the cubicles were empty except for the farthest one. “Gid?” he called as he locked the door to make sure that no one would come in. There was no answer. He slowly made his way towards the cubicle that Uy was occupying. “Gid?” he called once more.

Inside the cubicle was Uy who was sitting on the floor while hugging his knees. He was trying not to make a sound as he cried.

Blanco tried to recall the last time Uy had an episode. It was a very long time ago and he couldn’t remember what he did to calm him down. He was starting to panic. _Tangina, Blanco kumalma ka,_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and sat on the floor, his back against the cubicle’s door. He stayed like that for a moment, barely breathing and not saying a word, just trying to calm himself down. He cleared his throat. “Uy, may joke ako saýo,” he said softly.

There was no answer.

“Dali na. Nakakatawa ‘to,” he promised. “Knock, knock.”

Silence filled the room.

“Who’s there?” Blanco said, mimicking Uy’s voice.

\---

Hearing Blanco’s voice was somehow calming. He was relieved to hear his voice. It was just like this, the first time this happened. They were fifteen and having sleepover at Blanco’s. It was just the two of them because Paolo at that time was out of town. He couldn’t remember what triggered him that night. It might be the video game they were playing, or the movie they were watching. He couldn’t remember. But what he won’t forget was how Blanco wrapped him in his warms and sung him a song that will soon become his favorite. He will never forget the way he felt around him that night; so calm and secured.

\---

After what seemed like half an hour of Blanco joking and laughing at his own jokes, Blanco stood up, closed his eyes, and hummed a familiar song. It was the same song that he sung the first time he saw Uy had an episode. Uy smiled and wiped away his tears. He stood up and opened the door. Blanco turned around to face him. “Charles,” he whispered.

\---

Blanco smiled at him warmly and opened his arms wide, inviting him for a hug, which made his heart momentarily skip a beat. He shook his head while laughing. Charles was never the type of person to initiate a hug. “Nah. Okay na ako, bro,” he told him quietly as he turned himself away from him. “Tara na. Baka matapos na ýung film. Gagawan pa antin ng reaction paper ýon.”

He was about to take a step forward when Charles stepped in front of him and wrapped him with his arms. “Five minutes lang,” he whispered to him. “Alam kong kailangan mo ‘to ngayon.” Charles’ words, though softly spoken like a feather, felt heavy, enough to make him lose his balance. His shoulders began trembling. He couldn’t stop his tears anymore, so, he cried, loudly this time. He slowly wrapped his arms around the guy he used to think as his home. “Sige,” he managed to say in between sobs. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have any sense of humor. That's why I decided not to write Blanco's joke, whatever that may be. Basta nakakatawa daw ýon. Itanong niyo pa kay Uy. Haha!  
> Also, despite this being a BlancUy fic, Blanco is dating Sta Maria here. Blanco and Uy used to be a thing, but they broke up kasi Blanco was confused about his feelings for Uy and he wasn't sure about his sexuality pa. While Uy doesn't want to make Blanco feel trapped in their relationship kaya hinayaan niya lang si Blanco. In other words, this was Blanco looking out for his ex. Haha!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Peace out!


End file.
